The anniversary Gift
by Tangilass
Summary: It's Willow and Giles 5 year wedding anniversary...but has Giles forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

The Anniversary Gift  
Tangilass & Red  
G/W/B...other pairings too...  
Joss' folk  
Summary: It's Will and Giles 5th anniversary...has he forgotten?

Chapter 1

She stood, nose pressed into the cornor, just as he had told her to...yes, that had been over an hour ago and he wasn't home yet. She sighed and crossed her arms and while contemplating a retreat to the bedroom, her thoughts were pierced by the squeeking of the front door as it opened. Part of her screamed for her to turn around and ask him what the hell was his problem? Yet still she stood, nose against the wall, arms crossed, a scowl on her face...how dare he make her wait so long, TODAY.

earlier

Giles sat dumbfounded behind his desk and watched as Willow stormed out, jsut mere seconds after the demonology book she had been holding in her hand went whizzing by his head. Somewhat stunned, made no move to go after her, staying where he was, contemplating the events of the day...  
It had started out less than stellar and had been gradually getting worse, building up from the little episode at breakfast this morning... replacing his tea with coffee.. and Taster Choice at that! Hiding an Englishman's tea in itself was reason enough for him to bend her right over the table and spank her adorable little bum. However, he had not.. Instead, he had calmy walked over and placed the cup into the sink, making his own tea.  
Willow, for her part, had just stood there and watched, even sticking her tongue out at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Giles had to laugh inside.

She never ceased to amaze him. Had she forgetten there is a mirror right over the sink? Did she think he was as daft as to not notice? But being the patient man that he was, Giles mearly let it go. After all, he was madly in love with her.

By the time they had gotten to work, however, that love was most definately being tested. The redhead had worked herself up into a very obvious snit, having not spoken more than two words to him the whole way there. And work itself was another matter altogether, for when they had arrived, she had stalked into the building and over to one of the tables in the corner, sitting down in a huff.

It had been about that time that Xander made his entrance, being his usual bouncy, if not somewhat boisterous, self. Normally, this would have been enough to change the redhead's demeanour...after all, the Aquaman undie wearin' y chromo had been her best bud since forever. However, so in a mood the witch was, not even her old pal could change it.

In fact, he seemed to make the mood worse. Willow listened quietly to him as long as she could, then the storm errupted.

It errupted so loud and so abrupt that it left Xander standing there, sputtering for somethng to say to make things better. But years of Willow friendship had taught him that, although it took ALOT to make the redhead mad, once she was, look out!

He sat by and watched for over an hour, the fast descend from cranky to flat out bitca...cringing at the colorful language she used during the phone call to the supply house. Finally he just gave up, said his goodbyes and left, looking like a little wounded puppy. Giles jsut watched, not sayng a word...he was a patient man. However, patience was most definately running out..

The straw that ran the patience out, had been the book that had just whizzed my his head, barely missing his oxibotol lobe. He had watched Willow leave, storm out was more accurate, after having flung Demonolgy Volume 5...watched, stunned, contemplating the days events.After a few minutes of deep and yes, somewhat naughty thought, he casually reached over and picked up the phone, dialing their house. He knew that she was most likely on her way home and he had definate plans on how to deal with her bahavior in the most proper of ways.

He smiled as the other end picked up and chuckled at their message...the one they had made together. As it ended, he pulled out his strict voice and began.

"Young Lady, I want your bare ass in the corner when I return home at five o'clock sharp. If it is not, we will be having a LONG TALK...longer than the one we already WILL be having. I do suggest that you heed my warning and make yourself comfortable until then, for it shall be the last time you are comfortable for awhile."

With that said, he hung up the telephone, smiled and went back to fnshing his work..

Back to present time

So Willow stood, nose pressed against the wall.. arms crossed, waiting and waiting for the man she loved more than life itself, contemplating her day and the events that had lead to her current situation...

the day from Will's point of view

She had awoken that morning extremely happy, blissfully excited, near heart failure with anticipation. Today was there fifth anniversary...five years since they had been married...six years since they had professed their love for each other. Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles...oh how she loved this man, more than life itself! And as she had hopped out of bed, bounding into the bathroom for a quck shower, she couldn't help but think what her man had planned for this most special day.

After a nice relaxing shower, one with which her mind raced with the naughty possibilities her Englishman would have planned, the redhead stepped from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her, only to be met with a chaste kiss and a very quick 'goodmorning darling' before said Englishman had stepped from the room and headed down for his breakfast.

She stood there mouth, hanging open for several minutes, before getting dressed and mading her way downstairs..

_HesforgottenbutthatcantbeheNEVERforgetsbuthedidofallthethingsto forgetohhhhTHATman!_

Willow's mental babble had been more than enough to send her into one of her rare yet deadly moods. However, what had transpired after had surprised even the witch herself. The whole morning seemed like a blur...first the coffee, then poor Xander...she grimmaced at that one. She would have to make it up to him.

And the shipment of books that were late...why had she let Spike teach her those words in the first place?

But the worst part, oh the worst part, was that through it all Mr. calm, cool Englishman poopy head had not said a word, not ONE damn word. That was what finally pushed her over the edge...that was when she had finally lost it all together and her mood went from controlled anger to a full blown fit as she threw the large black book at him, then stormed out of the building intent on going home and taking the scissors in hand to cut up each and every pair of his boxers. Oh THAT would show him! Darn tootin'!

end flash

The moment she had walked through the door, she saw the machine flashing red and knew who the message was from. Of course, leave a message, don't actually TALK to me. Giles knew she could never just, leave the light blinking...just as he had known she was going home...years of being together taught you many things. Unanswered messages was at the top of his Willow's list of pet peeves.

Giles knew she would collect his message, however, what she did with the information once she heard it, well that was anyones guess. The one thing he had learned early on in their relationship as lovers, was that Willow Rosenberg was an unpredictable woman. And that, was just one of the many things he so loved about her.

She had grown from a shy lttle girl into a very remarkable woman, whose passions matched her firey red hair...whose soul was as deep as her emerald eyes. The once gangly student, self professed computer geel now had curves in ALL the right places and the knowledge of how to use them. The mere sight of her could take his breath away...not to mention, make his little watcher spring to attention...

And just as he had predicted, she hit the machine the second she walked in, listening to the messages as she rummaged around for the scissors in the kitchen drawer. The first one, the dentist calling to confirm her appointment for the next day, then a telemarketer or two...Buffy calling to tell them to have a Happy Anniversary...

Willow's mind wandered as a smile formed on her face the size of Texas...Buffy...goddess, how she missed the slayer.

It had been nearly a year since she'd seen her last...working the Clevland hellmouth with Faith kept her extremely busy...and as happy as Willow was with Giles...and she WAS happy, usually...a part of her heart ached for the other one she had always loved...the one she knew could never love her back...and it only made her bad mood worse.

"Fine ms. slayer, all saving the world so much ya can't even come and celebrate your best friend's wedding anniversary."

She had to laugh, however, when the next message played. It was from the most unique of couples, Spike and Xander and they were singing a very poor rendidtion of the happy birthday song, only the words had been changed to happy Anniversary. She had to smile, those two always made her smile, as in her mind she remembered how they had gotten together after the battle with the First. Can we say, surprise to everyone? They babbled on, Spike now doing his own punk version of the song and she laugher out loud. That laugh soon died when she heard the next message...

_"Young Lady, I want your bare ass in the cornor when I return home at five o'clock sharp. If it is not, we will be having a LONG TALK...longer than the one we already WILL be having. I do suggest that you heed my warning and make yourself comfortable until then, for it shall be the last time you are comfortable for awhile."_

And so it was how Giles found her, a smile on his face as he stepped into the living room. Forcing that smile back, he cleared his throat and said, "I do believe we need to discuss your behavior, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

The Anniversary Gift  
book 2  
Red/Tangilass...(this part, by Red)  
Joss' folk.  
G/W/B/Sp/X...others to come.  
nc17  
Summary: It's Willow and Giles 5 year wedding anniversary...but has Giles forgotten?  
NOTE: Anya, Wes...they are alive...bad Joss! This is a G/W/B fic...patience my children...  
"I do believe we need to discuss your behavior, darling."

Willow shivered at the tone of her husband's voice, out of both fear for her bum AND for the yummy the rest of her body was feeling. Giles stepped closer, his eyes taking in the smooth, pale bottom in front of him, his cock aching.

"Would you like to tell me why you spent the day acting in a way that makes the old Cordelia seem pleasant?" he asked, removing his jacket and then crossing his arms.

"If I have to tell you, then I do believe that YOU are the one who needs to be in this corner, mister," she cooly replied, not turning around.

It took all of the Englishman's strength to NOT burst out laughing. He did truly feel bad, playing this role of the forgetful husband.

However, he knew that by tomorrow night, it would all be very well worth it. By the tomorrow night, he would see the woman he loved more than life itself, happier than she had ever been.

"I am not the one who has been behaving like a spoiled, rotten little brat, darling."

She growled, turning around and glaring at him. "Spoiled, little brat?"

His brow raised. "Spoiled, rotten, little brat, luv."

She growled louder and closed the two feet between them, looking up at him, her face nearly the color of her hair. Giles remained in stern, strict mode, ignoring the tent that was now his trousers.

"Since you have taken it upon yourself to remove yourself from the corner, go to my office and retrieve the special wooden paddle." She opened her mouth to tell him exactly what he could do with his beloved, stupid, special paddle, but he didn't give her the chance. "You are at 25 with wood, darling, argue and it goes up 10 for each word out of that bratty mouth of yours."

Growling loud, she stormed down the hall to his office. Once she was gone, Giles sighed deeply and closed his eyes, smiling and shaking his head.

He loved his Willow so bloody much! And this, fire, this, passion...nay, this brattyness...all fueled his love for her.

Growling still, the redhead returned, her eyes burning into him and the Englishman thanked GOD that his darling wife had long ago been saved from the power of the dark magicks...for he was sure had she not reached the white light during their battle with the First, he would be as skinless as a holiday turkey.

Taking the paddle from her, he looked it over. Although they had quite the collection of toys, including a variety of paddles that ranged in the double digits...and despite the fact that his beloved Willow began purring at the mere thought of being spanked...he knew that this particular impliment was very much loathed by his redhead.

It had been given to him by his slayer...a torch passed on.

Not long after the First had been defeated, the Scoobie gang had assisted Angel and his team in a rather nasty battle that nearly killed them all.

It was after that battle that Giles had finally confessed his true feelings for the witch he had come to love for more than just a friend. He had stood by her side as she worked her magicks, facing the darkest of evil...a force as powerful as the First, multiplied by the thousands. He had held her hand, felt the power coarsing through her, the fear, the passion, her innermost being exposed to him.

He saw her heart.

He saw the love she had been carrying inside that heart...the love that bore his name.

And when all was said and done...when the only ones left standing, or leaning, as was mostly the case, were the Scoobies, the L.A.er's, he made the decision to show her his own heart.

Kennedy did not take it well at all, threatening him and actually physically attacking Willow. Willow took a rather nasty beating at her former's hands, refusing to fight back with magicks. Had Vi not stopped by their apartment to pick up a book from the witch...

Giles shuddered at the mere thought, smiling as he remembered having to literally restrain Buffy when she had found out. There were many people who loved his wife...but only one that loved her the way he did.

Giles shook himself out of his memory lane walk and back to the current situation.

His very angry wife.

"Over the chair, darling, bottom high."

Willow gave him a look that assured him that he WOULD be sleeping on the sofa this evening, then did as she was told, moving to the leather reading chair and placing herself over it. Giles watched her, smiling as she bent over the chair back, her red silky shirt raising, presenting her delicious little bum perfectly.

The paddle in his hand, he made his way over, slowly. He didn't use this particular spanking impliment alot. It was only for special occasions. It usually came out when his wife had overworked herself, overstressed herself, or sunk into one of her well known, guilt funks. Well, that was what Buffy called them. Apparantly, they were normal occurances during high school, college and, well, beyond. Giles had known that Willow did, on occasion, tend to brood worthy enough of Angel himself. He remembered quite a few instances back at Sunnydale High...although, at the time, he did chalk them up to typical teen-aged issues...and Xander.

When he and Willow had told everyone that they were together, Anya had thrown a, _It's about damn time_ party. Buffy had pulled him aside that night and had a little talk with him. That's when he found out about the, guilt funks...and about what they sometimes led to. Giles had been more than a bit shocked to learn that the woman he had loved for so many years, had actually, in those years, been at such a low point, she had actually harmed herself. He had heard of young girls and, ocassionally boys, self harming...but to think that one of his own would even contemplate such a thing...

It was after Buffy filled him in, that she gave him the paddle. Guilt elimination tool, she reffered to it as...good ol' G.E.T. His slayer had discovered her best friend one afternoon in one of the bathrooms of Sunnydale high school. School long out, the gang researching the latest demon, Willow had excused herself and retreated to the ladies room, where Buffy found her, making small cuts into her thigh. From that day on, Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg had an arrangement...when Willow felt, badness, she would come to Buffy. If Willow _DID _badness, Buffy spanked her best friend's ass good. The paddle had bene made by one of the woodshop students...a young fellow Buffy had saved from a Greglar demon one evening. And, Giles suspected, had seen his slayer's arse once or twice during the, Angelus period.

Looking from the paddle, back to his wife, the Englishman rested the wood against her bottom.Willow bit back both a growl and a moan.

"Twenty five...then over my lap until I see fit to stop. Count, darling."

He raised his arm and began.

"Bloody hell, luv! That hurts!"

Xander grinned and slammed the paddle down onto his lover's now cherry red ass.

"This is punishment, baby...supposed to hurt."

SPANKSPANK

Spike grimaced and gripped the headboard. "I said I was soddin' sorry!"

"Yeah, but it's the way ya said it..." SPANK "Somehow, I'm sorry for breaking your stupid game, doesn't convince me you're REALLY sorry."

Xander laid the paddle down 10 more times, covering his vampire's well toned, well spanked behind, then tossed it aside and quickly lost his boxers.

Spike lay over the pile of pillows, tears soaking the pillow under his head, his cock digging into into the pillow under him. He was both in pain and heat.

Smiling, loving the soft whimpers and red ass wiggling of his mate, Xander grabbed the lube and slicked his throbbing cock up good.

"I guess you're forgiven, sweetie," he cooed, leaning down and kissing Spike's well punished backside. "Now ask nicely and your baby will make you feel all better."

Spike moaned with the kisses, raising and opening."Please, luv, please make your naughty boy feel better, pet, please!"

Grinning big, Xander slipped 2 well coated fingers between Spike's red cheeks, prompting both of them to groan.

"Oh yeah, my boy's all nice and tight...mmmmm, gonna have to fix that, aren't we, baby?"

Spike was so happy he didn't have to breathe. "Bloody hell, YES! Please, luv! Please take my naughty arse, Xander, luv, please!"

Xander thrusted in and out a few times, pulled out and posistioned himself...

"Twenty five." Willow held her reserve, refusing to cry. Well, cry much. Tears silently welled in her emerald eyes, her bum a three alarm fire, but she stayed in posistion, as dignified as she could be, bent over, her bottom in the air.

Giles stepped back, desperately wanting to kiss it better, to rub the burn away, to drop to his knees and...

No! No, he could not, not now...this was punishment. She had acted completely out of control today and he had a job to do...a job he owed her. Letting her get away with this, would only lead to her feeling gulty tomorrow or the next day...and a guilt ridden Willow was a very very bad thing.

Besides, she HAD whizzed a book by his head.

Clearing his throat, Giles move to the sofa, laid the paddle down next to him and called her over.

"Willow, come here, darling."

Straightening up with a wince, she made her way to him, wincing with every step. He had spanked her hard...the kind of hard he reserved for the badness. Ok, so she HAD whizzed a book by his head...and maybe she hadn't been the sweetest person...but he forgot their anniversary! He deserved a whizzing book, darn it!

He helped her over his lap.

"Comfy, luv?"

Oh goddess, was she! She loved being over his lap almost as much as anywhere.

"Oh yeah, nothin' says comfy like a buring ass."

Giles literally bit his tongue to keep from laughing, his hand moving over her heated bottom, rubbing ever so gently without even realizing it.

Willow's eyes closed and she did a little biting of her own, nibbling her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Oh how she loved her Englishman's touch!

Oz had never spanked her. She had tried to get him to, but it just wasn't his thing. Tara had spanked her...and Tara had been quite the spanker...and Willow had loved Tara deeply.

And Willow loved being spanked.

She wasn't exactly thrilled over the kind like she'd just recieved, but even if it was a bad girl, non-sexy spanky, she always got turned on.

It was all Buffy's fault. Buffy had started this whole, spanking thing. Buffy was so a spanky ho. Buffy was a very good spanker. Even though Buffy had never spanked her in the sexy way, Willow had loved being over the slayer's lap. Oh goddess, did she love it!

But then again, she loved Buffy.

She had actually done stuff to get Buffy to spank her. Oh, she had never harmed herself for that reason...no, she would never do that to her slayer. But, there had been one, two, a few dozen times, ok, ALOT of times, she had walked home, been out, alone, when Buffy had instructed her not to be...hey, she was a witch, she could protect herself. Of course, she made sure to walk close to where Buffy had been patrolling, so the slayer would catch her.

She had longed to confess while lying over her best friend's lap...confess her feeling of love for the slayer...the, more than just best friendly, kinda love, feelings. But fear prevented her from ever doing that, so Willow settled for what she could get...until she met Tara.

Once Tara had come along...had been accepted by Buffy, the slayer passed the G.E.T. onto the blonde witch...who had, absolutely no trouble at all, using it. Willow had often wondered why Buffy had not stopped spanking her when Oz was there, but had when Tara came.

After Tara's death...more accurately, after Willow's rehab in England and return to Sunnydale only to become Willow strips for Gnarl...Buffy had came to her, told her the same thing she had told her so many years ago in the high school bathroom.

It was at that moment, that Willow felt she was truly herself again...truly home.

Funny, Buffy never passed the torch to Kennedy.

Of course, Willow knew the two never really liked each other before her ex's assult and Buffy was more likely to use it on Kennedy..more than likely, beat her over the head with it.

Kennedy, what the hell had she been thinking?

Oh yeah...Spike and Buffy...hiding from the pain...coping...that was what the hell she'd been thinking.

As Willow remininced in her thoughts, Giles finally realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Have you anything to say for your behavior, young lady?" he asked, using his teacher voice.

"Have you anything to say...anything, AT ALL?" she shot back.

Sighing deeply, he made a mental note to thank Buffy for this...and by thank her, he meant, return the favor to her own arse.

"Very well then, we shall proceed...if at any point, you do wish to make your apology, please do."

And with that said, his hand fell.

to be continued...


End file.
